Midnight
by SleepyBug
Summary: Bakugou has always suffered bouts of insomnia, and when the mood struck, he most certainly wasn't above sneaking out of the stuffy dorms. One night in particular, he just so happens to stumble upon an old 24 hour library overlooking the city, and inevitably his new place of refuge. Years later, now a pro hero and still happily in love with Kirishima. A new girl starts popping up at


The old grey stone looked ragged and worn from years of inner city erosion. A person could spot how each corner became dangerously chipped away from several feet before the entrance. Dirt and gravel practically caked to the surface. Once inside, you could feel how the buildings weathered state allowed the refuge of heat to escape it's safe confines. Each time the wind howled, whistling dangerously against the paneled windows, it could somehow find its ways into their sweater clad bodies.

The atmosphere felt quite Victorian, like tales of old castles sitting self-importantly at the top of the only isolated hill in the far reaches of the city. This had  
been exactly that, but smaller, more broken, and...a library.

Bakugo effortlessly pushed the large oak doors open, and immediately felt the content sigh fall from his lips. He stretched his back slightly and rolled his eye as Kirishima bolted past him in search of the nearest heating. Letting the doors slam, the vibrating this shook their feet. It was nearly silent save for the shuffling of those small feet he knew all too well.

His gaze wandered from wall to wall studying the sectioned off areas dedicated to their unique genre. Fantasy, action, historical novels and even mysteries, all adorned with their chessboard like flooring, and about fifty shelves creating their own personal maze. This was his refuge.

Following the snow tracks to the central reception area, he spotted his towering boyfriend hunched over the blowing heater. The strands of red blowing free from the high ponytail and a lazy grin stretched around his chapped lips, "It's not even that cold...".

Kirishima's eyes snapped open and immediately jumped to his feet. His sigh of content echoed nearly rattling the book cases, "When did they get a new heater?! This is almost too beautiful!".

His lengthy limbs stretched, causing a resounding series of cracks to add to the already disturbed silence. Massaging his arms it felt nice to finally sit since six in the morning,"Man, you're insomnia chooses to take over after some of the most grueling days. Good thing I'm such a great boyfriend and love you so much.".

Bakugo opened his mouth to correct Kirishima, but simply rolled his eyes, and began taking his peeling fingers through the locks of red hair. He'd never understood how he got it to stay so straight and shiny. He watched each strand cascade like a waterfall of flames before it mass came to rest at the mid of his back, "Don't pretend you came for me. You're just upset last time I came without you, Yui was working. Pervert.".

Kirishima gasped while still proudly wearing the pink tint illuminating his cheeks. He'd clearly been caught, but made sure to bat his eyelashes in his ever standing claim of innocence, "What?! You're the one who brought her dinner, iagaini.".

The ruby eyes shot towards Kirishima causing him to chuckle loudly. He wasn't the only one guilty of needing a daily fix of sweetness, "Shut the hell up! She doesn't eat properly! If she gets sick, then there's no one to run the place and then I'll be stuck sitting in the house with you're annoying snoring ass!".

He tried his best to bite back the teasing smile, and decided hiding the toothy grin beneath his hand was his next best option. His partner hadn't been wrong whatsoever. He just wanted to hear her laugh, just once before the nagging need to sleep over took his brain.

The quiet nights of Bakugou finding a corner to hide in to read, and Kirishima fully immersed in his games or movie, had been thrown into the ocean then sucked into a whirlpool. Lost to the dark abyss of the quiet depths. A new light wind swept in, prancing and ever smiling. It's name, Nao Yui, and thus leaving their lives more than altered in the slightest.

She always teased how her soft red painted lips matched Kirishima's hair dye perfectly, and as she laughed the endless tresses of black springing curls would dance across her maple shoulders. But what would stop you in the mist of joining her laughter had to be the kindest pair of eyes he'd ever been lucky enough to gaze into. Always searching for something he could never figure out.

When he first saw them, the words turned to syllables then to mere sounds. He'd stop being able to process what he wanted to say at all. Mouth agape, fingers slightly twitching, and lips cracked as if moisture had been deprived of them for years. Was it the shock of their strange dueling colors, maybe? He'd see Todoroki eyes quite often, butchers were a completely different, somehow?

The left would be considered hazel, swirling in and out of its different blue and green washes of color until they mingled back into their original home of yellowish brown. Much like her lips, he could see the amusement and curiosity that she dared not to speak. While her right eye, an inky dark brown, remained still, in waiting. For what? He couldn't tell you. However, once shone in the light, a murky cavern would reach towards you, beckoning you to venture deeper.

Kirishima hadn't realized how far his thoughts wandered until a pair of hands nearly shielded his vision. Years of working in the field kicked his reflexes into gear as he grabbed both wrist and kicking his chair away from the table. The high pitched yelp caused him to blink several times and shake his head.

"Calm down.", Bakugo placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to finally register the squirming girl now beneath him. Her lips pulled into a giggling smirk obviously unfazed by his momentary lapse of judgment. She never gets upset, it's weird.

"Heya Kiri~", The chime of her airy voice rang in his ears so sweetly. It took him a minute to register the girl squeezed tightly beneath his body. Her thin kitty T-shirt rose from its confines of the black skirt and began tangling in the cardigan. His eyes lazily rolled to her flesh pressed against his own and quickly separated the two. She was so soft, his stomach still tingled from the sudden contact and it wasn't unpleasant at all. His fingers squeezed hers tighter to help fight the urge to squeeze her sides.

Nao's chewed her lower lip and brushed the deep tint in her cheeks away as a result from her of laughter. What was the right answer when you were being pinned to a table by an extremely handsome man that you may or may not have a thing for, "Yes daddy?".

There's that moment between action and consequence, eternal and fleeting. It's when whatever you did has occurred but the reaction is yet to come. i'What the fuck Nao?!i,She could have ran to the farthest mountain and flung herself from its top with no remorse.

Breathless, each end of her lips stretched into their impossibly bright smile. The pools of curls surrounding her bright red face his little of how she scolded herself. Her lower lip drawn between her teeth as her cheeks revealed the deep dimples, as if crafted by angels themselves he thought.

Bakugo's eyes went wide as he watched Kirishima's body stiffen. He wasn't even sure if he'd been breathing anymore. If only she knew what those simple words did to this poor man. Yet, he couldn't deny how nice it was to see someone other than himself in that position. His slick comments couldn't leave his dry throat, so it became hard to imagine what his poor suffering boyfriend was truly holding back.

Kirishima rose an eyebrow letting her sore wrist free, just a little red, nothing that'd bruise at all. However, he made sure to keep her trapped between his pulsing arms, simply for the fun of it. On the other hand, she was pretty sure his muscles were the size her head, thrilling yet terrifying all the same.

Swinging his hair over his shoulder the strands slowly loosed themselves from the ponytail becoming free. Kirishima decided to rest on his elbow as his free hand sat perfectly still on the top of her waist, and forced urge to moan away. His long, thick fingers threatened to search beneath the small piece of fabric, yet, only his lengthy nails traced in a growing circle.

Nao could feel his breath brush against her lips and she nearly wheezed. One wrong movement, and Bakugou would be watching his boyfriend tongue down the annoying little librarian, his words, "Those words are going to get you in trouble one day, Princess.".

Nao felt the shiver course her body and drew her lower lip between her teeth, "Mmm...I hope so...", she swore under her breath finally pressing her palms to his chest and stood to her feet dizzy and slightly teetering, "S-Sadly, I have some work to do.".

Kirishima leaned into the table with his lips turned up into a pout up. He pushed the red locks behind his ear studying the floor, as he picked his gaze up he studied the deep dip in her waist. Unconsciously, his tongue swiped across his lips, "Be careful...I won't go easy on you next time.".

A mischievous smirk graced her lips as the glint of need flashed briefly through her eyes. The book pressed to her chest pulsed along with her racing heartbeat. A needy whine tripped over her lips in a soft whisper, "Please don't...".

Kirishima's eyes went wide as he watched her disappear into the backroom of the labeled resources. Turning to Bakugou his mouth hung slightly open before falling into the chair with a huff.

Stifling a dry chuckle, Bakugo stretched his limbs before rubbing his red eyes. Leaning across the table his fingers entangled themselves in his old sweater enjoying the wool feeling against his fingers,"I'm disappearing.".

He knew that gaze, that slacked jawed, mouth slightly agape and hooded gaze. His leg pounced with impatience as his red eyes searched for his prey.  
Bakugo's tongue slipped through wetting his dry lips. His voice slightly shook as if he were watching it all over again, "You know...Princess wasn't wearing any panties.".

Bakugo smiled to himself feeling Kirishima's body quiver, "I'll be going now...daddy.".

(...)

Bakugo let out a small huff of frustration before stuffing his hands into the pockets of the old sweatpants. His eyes could roll across each and every shelf time and time again, but nothing would ever change. The same books, in the exact same place. He'd practically memorized their order. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, his fingers blindly went for the same spot. It was alright though, he'd read these until the end of time if need be.

"There you are. Guess at least rearranging something.", Bakugo smiled to himself as he leaned against the dingy chipping wall. Small white paint chips and dust gathered beneath his shoes as he listened to the soft crinkled beneath his shoulder. He secretly forced himself to believe it was because he stood in the very same spot each visit.

Despite its old and ratty look, he believed it held a fragility to its pages. Guiding his finger across the torn leather cover, he became flooded with the memories of finding the old library back in the days of high school. The sound of its pages rustling through his fingers become comforting in itself. Words appeared and disappeared as his eyes flitted across the pages, quickly picking out anything of importance from the jumble of sentences that littered the world he had become immersed in. It felt just like being a kid again, life was so easy then.

"Bakugo? What are you doing way back here?", Nao placed the last book in her arms in its place on the shelf before making her way to his side. Bakugo nearly sent the book up in smoke before processing in his mind to look up and find the source of the unwanted interruption. She stood quietly fingers twisting into themselves, eyes wandering from title to title before a small smile pressed against her lips. He hadn't looked up from the page he'd been studying. He couldn't, the light dance of his words tickled his ears as they had their terrible reputation of doing.

Even though she stood a distance away, he could still feel the heat emanating from her body. Every breath, finger twitch, or heartbeat clearly sent his perceptive sensors into overdrive. So when she decided to move slightly closer, until their shoulders brushed against the others ever so slightly, he believed his heart would fall from his mouth.

Nao curled her body into his until he finally looked up from his pages, clearly annoyed and face blazing in a light tint of pink, "Romance novels, huh? I bet you read every single one.". A slight pout formed against her lips as he huffed adjusting his stance against the wall.

The silence grew longer and thicker, and as much as she enjoyed standing besides him in their span of quiet, she understood if she'd worn out her stay. Just a bit longer, she wanted to stay in the vicinity of him just a little bit longer,"Alright, I'll stop bothering you now. Thank you for letting me stand with you for a bit, your presence is peaceful for some reason.".

Bakugo pressed his face into the pages of the book once he realized his pinky decided to wrap around hers on its own. While being alone was what had been comforting for the most part, sensing she'd leave before he could utter another words made him uneasy. He just wanted to see her smile once more.

Now that he thought about it, the sound of her voice wasn't completely unpleasant. Kirishima was right, for once, it resembled the small echo of a delicate silver bell,"Obviously you did. You're still here.",Bakugo's eyes went sharp. He hadn't meant to trap himself in her small game. The heat in his face rose as he turned his attention back towards the book, "...may as well stay...if you want.".

Her red painted lips slowly widen into a shy grin that forced an unexpected warmth to rush through Bakugo. The paneled window steadily filling with snow as the city's lights flickered below them, "I finished all my tasks for the night...so...I think I will...". Maybe just one more smile, this was the last time, he swore it this time.

Nao couldn't help but catch his distracted gaze. Her small button nose scrunched in a horribly awkward giggle, but it couldn't have been that bad. He seemed rather immersed in staring back himself. With Kirishima words always flew from their lips in quick quips or sly compliments, but Bakugou always caught her attention with his silent conversations.

What was flowing through his mind? Did she have something smudged against her face? His gaze just always seemed filled with curiosity, and part of her wanted to help him find the answers he so desperately seemed to search from. He blinked away almost bashfully and a new beauty was momentarily. The curling blonde eyelashes were naturally long and gave his face a soft feminine look compared to the rest of his well structured features.

Bakugou quirked his eyebrow in amusement. As soft and delicate she outwardly perceived, she was just as bad as Kirishima. Her ruby lips entrapped between her teeth nervously chewing at the soft flesh. A small habit he'd picked up on over the last few weeks. He knew all too well when someone was eye fucking him.

Who was he kidding, he was just as bad. They'd been staring at one another so long, he hadn't realized how his finger stayed comfortably linked in his own. Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks as she lowered her gaze and pushed the stray strands behind her ear, "I'll...ummm...I'll just sit over there, out of your way.".

Bakugo blinked before turning back to his book. His head felt like it'd explode and a fever broke out in his chest,iAm I fucking blushing?! What the hell?!'.i

He tried his best to push the nagging feeling away, but as his eyes rolled over the words, none of the information was retained in his thoughts. His mind seemed unable to draw the picture of what the author wanted him to see, now he could only see her, and it started to really piss him off.

He lowered the book slightly and rested his head against the wall. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he massaged each tired eye. When he opened them, he found his gaze wandering towards her pensive face intensely studying the town below. It seemed as if she began working on committing every person and sign to memory. She was somehow comforting, like the peace someone only feels in their home. Warm, happy, relaxed.

It felt, refreshing. The wear of the day melted away as her peace seeped into his pores. It made him realize how tired he truly was at the same time. The usefulness of his thoughts left long ago, leaving each fatigued neuron to fire almost randomly, flailing without direction. How he wanted so much to not to think at all, to be absorbed into the darkness that the night promised hours ago.

Bakugo wandered how warm she'd be. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous Kirishima had been lucky enough to touch her soft skin. What he'd give to wrap his arms around soft flesh, and to bury his face in the crook of her neck. Her subtle body wash of calming eucalyptus filling his nose as their legs tangled beneath the warmest blankets. The cold snow wouldn't bother them, because she just seemed, so warm.

Bakugo's eyes flew open as he pressed his hands to his face, "What the hell was I thinking?!", He rubbing the heavy feeling of sleep from his eyes and rolled into his side. His warmth breath seemed to bounce back in his face as the sleepy yawn took over his words, "What the hell happened?".

Nao weakly smiled leaning into a snoring Kirishima. Her smile riling a churning in his stomach as he stared up towards her with wide eyes, "You were reading and leaning on the wall. Next thing I know, you were asleep in my lap. Kiri came to look for you and decided to sit with me until you woke up.".

Bakugo shot into an upright position holding his hands over his face. His head felt so heavy, too heavy. Leaning into the window he felt an icy chill brush his body and jumped immediately looking at the thin T-shirt and cardigan Nao wore. Without a second thought his hand gripped her upper arm, "What the hell?! You feel like a fucking glacier! Why the hell would you let us sleep on you in a drafty ass window?!".

Kirishima's eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "Calm down would you? She said she could tell how tired you were. It's been a few days since you've slept over two hours.".

"I was out for over two fucking hours?!", Bakugo felt his lips twitch into a snarl before pushing to stand from the window. He walked away, marching in a circle to avoid screaming in her face, and causing her to become even more frightened by his sudden explosion.

Nao scratched the mess of curls as one side lifted into an apologetic smile, "It's that, I-".

Bakugo's gaze seemed to cut her deeply as he stomped towards her direction. He tore the thick sweater from his body before wrestling it over her large mane of curls, "Shut the hell up and put it on!".

It felt like heaven, but she'd never open her mouth to admit that. He'd feel worse about the entire situation. Pressing the oversized sleeves against her face, Nao's beaming smile returned, "If it's any consolation, you kept me really warm. Most people cool down in their sleep, but you kept me warm...it felt nice.".

Kirishima covered his mouth watching as Bakugo's heated face marched in the opposite direction. The popping and crackling sounds growing louder with every passing minute. He gently pet Nao, and laid his head a top hers. A breathy sigh fell from his lips never wanting to move from the seat, "I think you broke him."

(...)

Bakugo's leg tapped mercilessly against the carpet causing a dull thumping in the nearly silent library. His eyes stayed sharp and vigilante as he watched Nao retreat back into the recesses of the book clogged clerks desk. He pressed his sweaty palms against the dark jeans not realizing his breathing hitched whenever she'd smile their way.

He didn't need to speak a word, telling from Kirishima's twitching lips though his eyes still peered into the blinding laptop, "You're blushing love.".

Bakugou groaned nearly throwing his body into the seat across from the red head. He found himself taking his fingers through the wild and tangled mess of hair. A nervous habit Kirishima pointed out a long time ago.

A chuckle sounded from across the table as if thinking the exact thought, he didn't bother respond, and rested his forehead against the table. Peering into the ugly tile, he'd somehow become hyper aware of her presence. The smaller feet scurrying here and there, occasionally interrupting the silence with a small thump. Even so, the library never felt more at peace. It almost allowed himself to become seduced by the call of sleep

Kirishima happily hummed to the song vibrating from his headphones as he scrolled through the laptop. Noticing Bakugo's distracted glances he finally spoke up, "Feeling nervous? Is Katsuki a scaredy cat?".

Nearly banging his face into his legs, Bakugou lifted his head looking around with a slight panic in case she'd heard their light rumblings. The annoyed scowl finally turned towards the man in front of him, "S-Shut the hell up!".

Placing a hand against his chest, Kirishima let the gasp fill his lungs, "Katsuki Bakugou...scared? I knew she was cute, but now I think I'm in love with her. I love a woman who could kick my ass if she wanted to, but kick iyouri ass? That's...what's beyond love?".

Bakugo opened his mouth and immediately closed it again knowing better than to entertain Kirishima's other world notions that would soon take over his entire mind, and also the conversation.

Bakugou decided to ignore his instigating boyfriend and delved back into the novel for what seemed the twelfth time. Reading the first sentence for the twelfth time, only to become distracted by her shuffling feet for, the twelfth time.

He couldn't help but let his gaze wander back towards her direction. The book she had been holding in her arms looked a lot newer than the ones normally on the shelves. He hadn't meant to snap, but when he looked in her eyes, it freaked him out for a second. Now he couldn't find it in himself to pull away.

The pitch black tresses of spring like curls seemed to tangle into one another as the length brushed each maple colored shoulder. He couldn't stop himself from wondering how she must smell of cotton candy, something, sweet, pink? Maybe? He didn't fucking know. This was the first time he and Kirishima talked about such things. We're girls soft? Would it be weird to touch her?

The large slam against the table caused goosebumps to raise against their skin as Nao beamed proudly. Her mouth twitched into a smile before walking over to Kirishima. Her small fingers did away with ponytail and began to gently massage his scalp, "So...I kept bitching to the main library about us never receiving new books...right~?"

Bakugo's eyes flickered from Kirishima dramatic moaning to Nao's blushing face. She occasionally looked towards him and away once more whenever he'd meet hers. He'd complained so many times about having to read the same thing over and over and after all these years she made it happen, did she do it for him?

Kirishima turned wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her until she sat in his lap. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck enjoying the light giggling falling from her lips, "Isn't Nao the best?! You should have heard her last night 'Oh~ I hope the books come soon. I really want to show Bakugou!' I think we may as well invite her to dinner, right Katsuki? As a thank you.".

Nao's cheeks became flared and brights as she quickly looked away, and hides her face against Kirishima's neck, "W-Why would you tell him that!".

Bakugou felt his own face become hot as she shyly peaked her head towards his gaze. Folding his arms on the table, his lips pulled into a slight smirk, "What makes you think she'd want to go out with a pair of fugly bastards? Also...she may not be cool with...us?".

Kirishima's cheeks tinged pink as he pretended to scratch the itch on the back of his neck, supporting Nao's stilled body against his. His lips pulled into a slight pout looking towards her, "W-Well...I don't see the harm is asking? It could be fun...plus...I sorta think...she's really...really...REALLY cute.".

Bakugou raised an eyebrow and leaned into the table a bit more. His eyes studied Nao's as she fought the smile. A mischievous smirk arose across his face as his hand came to rest against Kirishima's waist, "Well if that's the case, you ask her.".

"Sure!", Kirishima cleared his throat delving his hands in her mess of curls. Pulling slightly away their words became directed towards Nao once more. He took a deep breath . He believed with all his heart he'd never seen a smile more precious than his beloved Katsuki, but here he stood proved wrong as the duel eyes devour all the words he'd once been so confident about, "I...he...you...".

Bakugou swore under his breath and rose from the table. The chair teetered backwards causing a loud clunk in the silence, and the words rushed out despite the pounding of his heart. Like hell he'd let his wonderful boyfriend out man him, "You're coming over for dinner tomorrow! It's a date!".

Nao instinctively jumped to her feet and blinked several times. They believed her smile couldn't get any brighter, but her face began to feel as if it would split in two, "It took you two long enough! I've been waiting nearly three months for you to ask me out.".

It had been their turn to become speechless as she stood proudly at their dumbfounded gaze. Already in her own world she held her stomach remembering how delicious the dinners he brought her were, "Oh, Maybe I'll bring a dessert? What do you guys like?".

Kirishima rose an eyebrow spinning her to meet his gaze. His pink tongue swiped across the rouge lower lip as he stood towering over the shorter girl. Each palm rested against the old table as the dark lithe of his voice rang softly, but clear, "Don't worry about it, Princess. I already have the perfect dessert in mind. Do you like chocolate sauce? It can be a tad messy, but...fun nonetheless.".

Her lowered eyes intoxicated by their mingling aromas, "I-I look forward to it...".

Bakugou seized Kirishima's wrist and quickly placed the small scrap of paper in Nao's hands, "Don't be late. Well get started without you.".

He couldn't help but shoot daggers at his boyfriend knowing that devouring gaze anywhere. The poor girl hadn't even had the opportunity to step through the door, "We should get going we have work in the morning. See you tomorrow at 6.", Throwing the bag over his shoulder, he simply couldn't help himself as the small smile rose against his lip, "Princess.".

Kirishima smirked towards Bakugou as the high pitched scream echoed in the library. Sneaking his fingers into his boyfriend's hand, he nearly skipped in excitement, "Can we just skip to dessert?".

Bakugo snatched his hand away shoving Kirishima away, "Get away from me you perverted old man.".

The large hand seized his wrist ceasing their walk into the falling snow. Kirishima presses his boyfriend's back into the old stone building. His breath grazing his slightly trembling lips, "Now, now Katsuki. I'm going to make it a very special night for you both.".

Bakugou rolled his eyes looking away slightly, but found himself trapped in Kirishima's hungry gaze, "Whatever. Let's go home.".


End file.
